Baek Seung-Chul
- Post RagnarÖk= - Original= }} |gender= Male |level= 7 |occupation= G.O.H Participant |debut= Chapter 5 |species= Human |age= 35 |charyeok= Oxen King |weapon= Pacho Fan Club of Justice |hp= |gp= |affiliation= Uma |style= Lance de Combat |status= Alive }}Baek Seung-Chul is one of the major supporting characters of G.O.H, and was a participant in the G.O.H Tournament preliminaries in Metropolitan region. Appearance Seung-Chul has brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red-coloured track suit while fighting. He also wears spectacles. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, he is more matured facially and his hair is freer with two long bangs falling either side of his face, the right bang longer than the left. On his left cheek he sports the X-shaped tattoo he received after forming a contract with Uma. He wears what appears to be a long blue scientist's lab coat. Personality As a kid, Seung-Chul was a big fan of his father's bravery, but after his father was killed, he had a lot of changes in his mindset. He believed that in order to end injustice, he needs to have high level education as well as good fighting ability. Baek had an egoistic nature and believed that his calculations are perfectly accurate until he was defeated by Han Dae-Wi. Baek Seung-Chul, after seeing his father's death, develop a logical view of this world. He doesn't believe in supernaturals, which clash with almost everything that he experienced in Sage Realm. In addition, He also believe that after death everything is over, and the dead can't return back to life. When Uma sacrifice her body and become half-ghost, He wouldn't accept her existence. He finally accepted her, however, when she repaired Club of Justice, changing his mindset into that his knowledge and wisdom weren't enough to understand the world, and that he still has long way to go before attaining enlightenment. History Baek Seung-Chul was very intelligent as a kid. He mastered all different subject at young age of 4 years. He looked up to his detective father, who used a baseball bat to defeat criminals. But due to a prosecutor's fault, a criminal was released and his father got killed. This caused a great change in Seung-Chul's attitude, who started believing that education and rank are more important than physical abilities. He locked his father's bat in a cupboard and started studying. It was like this until he saw some bullies attacking his classmate and forcing him to buy them food. Realizing that education cannot help him defeat bullies, he decided that both education and physical strength are necessary for creating justice in the world and began devoting himself to achieving Nirvana. Plot A Round With God At the regionals, Seung-Chul fought against many different opponents using his baseball bat. He used proper calculations and science to defeat his opponents. He defeated a judo player in round of 16 before fighting Dae-Wi. He fought against Han Dae-Wi in the quarter finals. He had an advantage throughout the match by using his knowledge and calculations as he injured Dae-Wi by dodging his attacks and attacking before he could strike. He was impressed by Dae-Wi when the latter was able to stay up after being hit by his best techniques. He had an upper hand till Dae-Wi decided to use his true strength and destroyed his baseball bat using Basaltic Fist. He acknowledged Dae-Wi skills and fell unconscious. Later, after Dae-Wi defeated Yu Mi-Ra, he went to Seung-Chul to help him master Blue Dragon's Storm for his next fight. Seung-Chul told Dae-Wi that Blue Dragon's Storm was a very dangerous technique that could kill his opponent, but also stated that he still has no chance of winning against Jin Mo-Ri. He was later seen at their matches commenting on how dangerous Mo-Ri's strength is, for he can see through a technique after getting attacked by it once. Abilities Seung-Chul has a level of 7, but doesn't have any special martial arts training. He uses his knowledge of science to fight against his opponents. He has a strong control over his body and can change the direction of his attacks halfway. He is also extremely fast and can attack before his opponent completes his attack. He has also studied all different attack patterns possible to predict the movements of the opponent. Genius-level Intellect: Seung-Chul has extraordinary intelligence being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across of, he also uses his intelligence for his battle against his opponents calming analyzing their attack patterns and reading ahead. Also, seeing as how he epitomizes the meaning of melting pot, his intelligence is far beyond the likes of even the most intellectual humans and was capable of learning a lot of languages, medicine, law and advanced mathematics at a young age. In adulthood, he's researching a way to build portal that connect dimensions, something that previously only achieved by those who possess divine power and/or godly artifact. Analytical Skill: Like Jin Mo-Ri and Park Il-Pyo, Seung-Chul possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for himself or his friends to beat or injure stronger opponents but combined with his already great intellect he is a cut above them both. He can recognize a martial art's weakness or a technique's weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies and even identifying his opponents attack patterns and predicts their next movements after only a few attacks. He was even able to deduce what happened during the fight between Sang Man-Duk and Jin Tae-Jin. He can mathematically calculate the probability of victory among two people without needing to see the fight himself. Superhuman Speed: Seung-Chul has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is close to "hypersonic". Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. He can change the direction his attack halfway seamlessly, making his hits quite unpredictable Superhuman Endurance: Seung-Chul has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Strength: Seung-Chul has shown remarkable strength numerous times. Shown when he fought against Sumo Wrestler and Han Dae-Wi. He can easily one-hit K.O. thugs of his school. Charyeok Oxen King: Seung-Chul's charyeok is the Oxen King, Uma. His charyeok is extremely powerful, seeing as how Uma by herself is capable of destroying gods. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Ox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many Oxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of energy. It also allow the user to summon a piece of King Uma's true body and use the energy released as an attack. Martial Arts Baek Seung-Chul isn't trained in any martial arts, instead, he analyze other people's fighting technique that he felt worth learning. Beyond that, he fight mostly using his analytical skill. 'Lance de Combat' Seung-Chul is very skilled in using his baseball bat. He can use it at a high speed and rotation to strike the opponent. These attacks feel like spears piercing through the opponent's body. He studied this combat form by watching Andre Oscar's matches and replicate it by himself. Douze Lance de Combat: It strikes at 12 points which includes legs, stomach and chest. This attack is very fierce but failed to KO Dae-Wi. Soixante-Douze Lance de Combat: Its an even stronger technique than Douze Lance de Combat, presumably striking 72 times in accordance with the name (like a lance), but its full effects are unknown as Dae-Wi destroyed the baseball bat and blocked the technique using Basaltic Fist. Renewal Taekwondo *'3rd Stance Hwechook': A technique where the user use hwechook three times in a row, starting from one side of the face, the opposite, and finished by kicking the back of the head. Baek learned this by watching Jin Mo-Ri's match and used this out of desperation, as he tried to counter White Tiger's Dance. Although only an improvisation and by nowhere near perfect, the form is noticable enough for Jin Mo-Ri to recognize the move. Weapon Pacho II Uma of Nine Kings sacrificed her body and bound her soul inside a bat shaped from barbadium, creating Pacho II. Aerokinesis: The Pacho fan has the ability to manipulate wind. When used, it creates a vaccum around the user, depriving anyone including the user air to breathe. *'Wind Blades':It was capable of producing a tremendous omnidirectional blade of wind capable of cutting through mountains, and bifurcating the Second Crown Prince in the process. Club of Justice A metal baseball bat used by his father to beat criminals. After his father's death Baek Seung-Chul used it as his primary weapon. It was destroyed in fight with Han Dae-Wi, but repaired by Uma later. Trivia *He refuses to acknowledge the existence of ghosts and spirits even though Uma, the Oxen King, appears right beside him after he rescues minotaurs from The Third Crown Prince's Lava Bahamut. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Failed Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Strength Group Category:Human